The contractor will develop a database for ethnobotanical information. They will be able to reuse some structural features and software from their natural products database, NAPRALERT. New datamaps specific to the anthropological aspects of the data will be contructed. An electronic data-entry system will also be developed to increase the efficienty of data-entry. The structure of the database will be "third form" relational because of its ability to store retrieve information efficiently while providing for the most complex of search patterns.